Cher journal
by FanOnePieceYaoi
Summary: Qu'ils soient pirates ou marines, ils ont tous eu une enfance... plus ou moins agréable.
1. Introduction

_FanOnePieceYaoi vous présente : « Cher journal »_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Tous les personnages utilisés appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda._

_**Rating: **K+  
_

_**Genre: **Pages de journaux intimes.  
_

_**Personnages: **Multiples._

* * *

_Ce recueil rassemble des pages de journaux intimes écrites durant l'enfance des personnages de One Piece. Elles respectent toutes au maximum le caractère de ces personnages._

_Vous pouvez me proposer des personnages, j'écrirai leur page avec plaisir, mais pas forcément au chapitre suivant._

_Ce recueil est aussi une sorte de test, pour savoir si vous pouvez découvrir qui est la personne qui écrit avant l'annonce de son nom. Si vous avez trouvé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Il en est de même pour le cas contraire._

* * *

_Je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment en lisant ces pages !_


	2. Page 1

_Cher journal,_

J'en ai marre.

Marre du quotidien. Marre de cette vie sans rebondissements. Marre de ce manque de moyens.

J'ai beau essayer de faire quelque chose avec les moyens du bord, mais il y a toujours un problème. Ça ne marche jamais. Pourquoi, moi ?

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas né dans une famille riche et respectée ? Je n'aurais pas ce problème. Cette boule qui me serre la gorge quand je me rends compte que je ne peux rien y faire. Je suis pauvre, c'est comme ça. Et pas autrement.

Quand je serais adulte, ça ne sera jamais comme ça. _Oh non !_ J'aurais tout ce que je veux. Argent, respect, renommée. Il n'y aura personne pour me contredire. Tout le monde sera à mes pieds.

Aujourd'hui j'ai pris la mer. J'ai laissé mes incapables de parents seuls. Ils me forçaient à aller à l'école. Aucune utilité. Ils m'exaspèrent à m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux. Mais c'est fini. Qu'ils crèvent de faim ces faibles. De toute façon, à quinze ans, on peut s'en sortir seul. Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux.

Demain sera un nouveau jour. Mon premier jour, seul sur les flots. Je deviendrai un pirate reconnu à travers tout East Blue. Je serai riche. Très riche. Et respecté. Très respecté.

Je trouverai des alliés. Et on sera invincible. Je ferai ce que je veux. Je suivrai mes propres lois. C'est ça être un pirate. C'est être libre de ces actes.

Les gens trembleront devant mon nom. Je serai impitoyable. J'imposerai ma justice. Je serai le plus fort, le plus grand. L'équivalent d'un seigneur. C'est pour cela que je veux que l'on m'appelle _Don._

_À toi,_

_**Don Krieg**_


	3. Page 2

_Cher journal,_

Ces abrutis de pirates ont encore pillé le village. Personne ne proteste. Ils sont trop faibles et ne font que subir. La Marine n'est pas au courant de notre situation. De toute manière, ils ne peuvent pas être partout. C'est pour ça que je m'entraîne tous les jours. Je deviendrai un grand marine. Et ces chiens de pirates fuiront devant moi.

Les gens du village disent que je suis trop jeune pour comprendre le fonctionnement de la société. Mais je ne suis plus un gamin. À quatorze ans, je suis tout à fait capable de comprendre et de choisir mon camp. Et j'ai choisi la justice.

La justice est infaillible. La justice est belle. La justice est forte. La justice est vraie.

Si ces minables pirates respectaient la justice, mère serait encore vivante aujourd'hui. Ces enfoirés... Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais. Quand je serai plus grand, je pourrai m'exprimer au monde entier. J'aurai la possibilité de me faire entendre. Et la justice règnera. J'y veillerai personnellement.

Un homme qui choisi d'être pirate n'est plus un homme. C'est un rebelle. Il se rebelle contre la justice. Et tout acte de rébellion contre ce qui est juste est mauvais. Un être mauvais ne doit pas vivre. Il n'en a pas le droit.

Père n'avait pas le droit de nous laisser, mère et moi. Cet enflure est parti pour prendre la mer. Au même titre que les autres pirates, je le hais. Abandonner sa femme et son fils pour avoir une vie de pirate est un acte impardonnable.

Et c'est pour ça que je deviendrai un marine. Même plus, un amiral. Non seulement, je pourrai faire appliquer la justice, mais en plus, je serai connu de part le monde. Et quand père entendra mon nom, il aura peur. Et il aura raison d'avoir peur.

J'accomplirai mon devoir. Je rayerai ces parasites de la surface du monde.

Mais pour ça, il fait que je sois fort. Pas seulement physiquement. Et j'y arriverai. C'est certain.

_À toi,_

_**Akainu Sakazuki**  
_


	4. Page 3

_Cher journal,_

Depuis que j'ai mangé ce fruit du démon, je me sens revivre. Je suis respecté. Encore plus qu'avant. Et j'aime ça. C'est devenu addictif.

Les gens ont peur de moi. Heureusement pour eux. J'aime faire mal. C'est plus fort que moi. Mais personne ne me comprend. M'en fou, j'ai pas besoin d'eux.

Puisque tout le monde me fuit, je me défoule sur le matériel chez moi. Sauf mes inventions en métal. Ça, c'est précieux.

C'est dommage que les gamins du voisin n'aiment pas se battre. Moi je trouve ça jouissif. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Alors quand des abrutis de bandis amateurs se ramènent au village, je leur fait leur fête. J'aime me battre. Si quelqu'un me cherche des noises, je frappe. Et si on se moque de mes ambitions, alors là, je cogne. Fort. Très fort. Il faut dire que je suis pas mauvais en baston. C'est comme ça que je me suis fait respecter.

Je sais que je suis un peu trop réactif. Mais j'aime pas qu'on me regarde de travers, c'est tout. Les gens n'ont qu'à baisser les yeux, ils n'auraient pas de problèmes avec moi. On me dit souvent que c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas d'amis. Mais j'en ai rien à faire. J'en ai pas besoin. Ce qu'il me faut se sont des subordonnés. Des personnes qui m'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil. Ouais, ça c'est bien.

Je veux prendre la mer. Devenir pirate. Être libre et faire ce que je veux. Et personne ne pourra me contredire. Sinon, je le tue. C'est simple. Net et précis.

Je serai un grand capitaine. Et j'accomplirai mes rêves. En détruisant tous les obstacles. Tous.

_À toi,_

_**Eustass Kidd**  
_


	5. Page 4

_Cher journal,_

Depuis que j'ai pris ces vacances à l'improviste sur une île déserte avec pour seule compagnie mes paquets de clopes, c'est vraiment la belle vie. Enfin tranquille. Sans parents sur le dos.

Tu aurais dû voir la tête qu'ils ont fait quand je les ai forcés à s'entretuer avec mon pouvoir. C'était pitoyable, j'en avais presque la larme à l'œil. Je maîtrise beaucoup mieux ma nouvelle capacité maintenant. Et je dois dire que j'ai la classe.

Aujourd'hui, un bateau de la Marine s'est pointé. Le régiment je-ne-sais-plus-quoi. Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que mes parents bossaient avec eux. Franchement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt à être Marine. On est obligé de suivre les lois d'un gouvernement minable. Pirate c'est bien mieux. Mais il faut trouver des subordonnés à la hauteur.

Le bateau de la Marine donc, s'est arrêté près de l'île en voulant me "secourir". Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris c'est que je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne. Alors j'ai décidé de les faire combattre et de garder le dernier qui survivrait. Manque de chance, ils sont tous morts. Mais j'ai bien ri de leurs cris de désespoir et de leurs prières. Il y en a même un qui a dit qu'il ferait tout ce que je voudrais. Mais bon, il est mort aussi.

Un peu plus tard, j'ai trouvé un gamin qui se cachait. Un gosse de pas plus de dix ans. Le fils d'un Marine sûrement. J'étais sur le point de le tuer quand il a dit qu'il voulait devenir pirate. Alors je l'ai recruté. Mais c'était surtout pour déshonorer sa famille. Quoi de pire pour un Marine que d'avoir un pirate comme fils ?

Après ça il m'a dit son nom. Je lui ai remis les idées en place. J'ai pas envie de m'attacher à ce gosse. Le gamin s'en est presque sortit indemne. Il a juste une blessure à l'œil droit. Et il n'a même pas bronché. Intéressant. Il faudra voir ce qu'il deviendra en grandissant.

Bellamy qu'il s'appelle.

_À toi,_

_**Don Quichotte Doflamingo**  
_


	6. Page 5

_Cher journal,_

Depuis que je m'entraîne au dōjō, les garçons se moquent tous de moi. Parce que je suis faible. Parce que je ne gagne jamais. Ou peut-être juste parce que je suis une fille.

Même le maître m'a humiliée. Il a ri avec les autres quand je suis tombée. Je ne sais toujours pas tenir correctement mon sabre. Je me suis sentie idiote.

Mon père m'a dit de ne pas perdre espoir. Que j'y arriverai un jour. Même si cela prendra du temps. Je le crois. J'ai confiance en lui.

Il m'a assuré que je deviendrai forte. Et que je pourrai même faire parti de la Marine. Que je pourrai ainsi réaliser mon rêve. Je l'espère.

Mon père croit en moi. Et rien d'autre ne me donne autant de détermination à réussir.

Depuis peu, je connais une sensation nouvelle. L'adrénaline.

Quand je commence à me battre, je sens son goût amer dans ma bouche. Et je sais que, même si je perds, je ressors victorieuse de ce combat. Il m'aura enseigné quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.

Aujourd'hui a été le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai gagné ma première bataille. Celle qui m'oppose à moi-même.

Aujourd'hui j'ai confiance en moi. Et je sais que, même si cela prendra du temps, je deviendrai plus forte.

Et à partir de maintenant, je jure de ne jamais faillir devant mon adversaire. Et de toujours rester fière.

_À toi,_

_**Tashigi**  
_


	7. Page 6

_Cher journal,_

Des petits garçons se sont encore moqués de moi dans la rue. Ils m'ont tiré les cheveux. Ils m'ont poursuivie en me traitant de « baleine ». J'ai eu très peur. Et j'ai pleuré.

Quand je suis rentrée à la maison, maman m'a prise dans ses bras. Je lui ai tout raconté. J'en avais marre. Marre qu'on rit constamment de moi. Et je suis fatiguée de pleurer.

Je me suis sentie libérée. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais besoin d'en parler. De cet harcèlement permanent. De ce complexe qui me suit partout.

J'ai demandé à maman si je pouvais me cacher. Pour toujours. Elle m'a répondu que c'était idiot de vouloir cacher une véritable beauté. Elle m'a appelée _Lady. _Et elle m'a dit que j'étais la plus belle créature de toutes les mers.

Au début, je croyais qu'elle mentait. Mais elle m'a juré que c'était vrai. Elle m'a murmuré qu'elle ne me mentait jamais quand elle disait que j'étais magnifique. Alors j'ai compris.

J'ai compris que ce n'était pas moi le problème. Mais _eux. _Ils sont jaloux de ma beauté. Et ils sont méchants.

Alors j'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser faire.

La prochaine fois qu'on se moque de moi, je me bats. Et je leur montrerai enfin qui est _la plus belle créature de toutes les mers._

_À toi,_

_**Lady Alvida**  
_


	8. Page 7

_Cher journal,_

L'apprentissage suit son cours habituel. Chaque jour, je m'entraîne. Chaque jour, je sombre un peu plus dans l'ennui. Tout ceci est bien trop niai.

Tous ces professeurs qui se succèdent. Les uns après les autres. Inlassablement. Tous me rebutent. Aucun ne remplit son devoir : m'enseigner. Il me semble que chaque cours est une perte de temps.

Tout ceci n'est que la représentation puérile de ce dont je n'ai pas besoin : de cours, de professeurs, d'amis. Toutes ces choses m'indiffèrent.

J'en viens à me poser une question : Pourquoi continue-je ? Mais les questions sont un principe douteux. Alors je pose une affirmation : je ne continuerai pas.

Il est stérile de laisser un potentiel stagner dans le néant. Si tel est que je puisse seulement avoir un quelconque potentiel. Je leur prouverai que je peux développer des techniques sans leur aide. Sans les constantes entraves qu'ils occasionnent.

Parce qu'ils sont une gêne dans mon apprentissage de l'art de manier une épée. Rien de plus, pour moi.

Mais peut-être mes beaux discours sont-ils d'une futilité remarquable. Peut-être suis-je trop prétentieux.

Qui sait ? Seul l'avenir m'apportera une réponse. Nous verrons si le gamin que je suis est un incapable. Nous verrons.

_A toi,_

_**Dracule Mihawk**_


End file.
